Brian Schatz
| birth_place = Ann Arbor, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Linda Kwok Kai Yun Schatz | profession = educator, non-profit business management | religion = Judaism | residence = Makiki, Honolulu, Hawaii | website = Official website }} Brian Emanuel Schatz (born October 20, 1972) is an American politician who is the 11th and current Lieutenant Governor of Hawaii. He served in the Hawaii House of Representatives from 1998 to 2006, where he represented the 25th legislative district, and was Chairman of the Democratic Party of Hawaii from 2008 to 2010. Schatz was elected Lieutenant Governor in the 2010 Hawaii gubernatorial election as the running mate of Neil Abercrombie, following work as Chief Executive Officer of Helping Hands Hawaii, an Oahu nonprofit social service agency. Background Brian Schatz grew up in Hawaii, attending Punahou School there followed by a B.A. in Philosophy from Pomona College in Claremont, California. While at Pomona, Schatz also spent a term studying in Kenya as part of the International Training Program, where Schatz developed skills as a public servant. After returning to Hawaii, Schatz taught at Punahou School before moving into the non-profit sector. Brian Schatz is married to Linda Kwok Kai Yun Schatz and has a son Tyler and a daughter Mia. Community activism Brian Schatz first became active in the community when he became involved in the Save Sandy Beach movement in the 1980s. He served as CEO of Helping Hands Hawaii as well as Director of both the Makiki Community Library and the Center for a Sustainable Future. In March 2010, Schatz stepped down from Helping Hands to focus on his campaign for the office of Lieutenant Governor.Schatz lending a hand full-time to politics by Duane Shimogawa, Hawaii News Now, May 16, 2010. Political career From 1998 through 2006 Brian E. Schatz was a Democratic member of the Hawaii House of Representatives, representing the state's 25th district (Makiki/Tantalus), one of the densest and most diverse areas of urban Honolulu. The district includes Makiki, McCully, and Tantalus on the island of Oahu. While in the House, Schatz served as Chair of the Economic Development and Business Committee, Vice-Chair of Consumer Protection and Commerce, Vice-Chair of Water, Land and Ocean Resources, and as a member of the Hawaiian Affairs, Higher Education, Energy and Environmental Protection, and Agriculture Committees. In 2006, Schatz was an unsuccessful candidate in the election to succeed U.S. Representative Ed Case, who retired to run for the U.S. Senate, in Hawaii's 2nd congressional district. In 2008, Schatz worked as spokesman for the Hawaii campaign of Barack Obama. He was elected chairman of the Democratic Party of Hawaii at the state convention in May, 2008. 2010 campaign for Lieutenant Governor On January 10, 2010, Schatz announced his candidacy for the office of Lieutenant Governor, the second-highest political office in the State of Hawai'i.Brian Schatz Enters Race for Lieutenant Governor, KHON2, January 1, 2010 Schatz set the creation of clean-energy jobs, public education, and technological improvements in the public sector as campaign priorities. He has also declared his support for Hawaii House Bill 444,LG style Q and A with Brian Schatz by Rangar Carlson, Honolulu Weekly, June 30, 2010 which would have allowed for same-sex civil unions in Hawai'i had it not been vetoed by Governor Linda Lingle.Lingle vetoes civil unions bill, Honolulu Star-Advertiser, July 6, 2010. A number of Hawai'i labor unions endorsed Schatz for Lieutenant Governor in the Democratic primary election, held on September 18, 2010 statewide.2010 Elections website of Hawai'i Office of Elections, accessed July 20, 2010 Among the unions that endorsed Brian Schatz were: * State of Hawaii Organization of Police Officers (SHOPO).Teamsters and SHOPO endorse candidates, July 2, 2010. * International Brotherhood of Electrical Workers Local 1357. * Ironworkers Union local 625. * Operating Engineers Local 3.Hawaii Democrat Brian Schatz Gets Four Key Endorsements in Lt Gov Race, Hawaii Reporter, June 22, 2010. * International Longshore and Warehouse Union (ILWU).ILWU endorses Schatz for lieutenant governor, Honolulu Star-Advertiser, July 9, 2010. * Hawaii Government Employees Association (HGEA).HGEA Endorses 3 Candidates for Office, KHON2, August 10, 2010. Lieutenant Governor On December 6, 2010, Brian Schatz was inaugurated as the 11th Lieutenant Governor of the State of Hawaii alongside Neil Abercrombie who became Governor. The inauguration ceremony took place at the Coronation Pavilion on the grounds of Iolani Palace. James Duffy, an Associate Justice of the Hawaii State Supreme Court administered the oath of office to Abercrombie and Schatz. Brian Schatz replaced outgoing Lieutenant Governor James Aiona who ran unsuccessfully for Governor, being defeated by Neil Abercrombie in the 2010 midterm elections. Awards Brian Schatz has won the Hawaii Audubon Society President's Award, the Bank of Hawaii Community Leader of the Year in 2004, and the NOAA's Environmental Hero Award Notes External links * Office of the Lieutenant Governor of Hawaii * Category:1972 births Category:Hawaii Democrats Category:Jewish American politicians Category:Lieutenant Governors of Hawaii Category:Living people Category:Members of the Hawaii House of Representatives Category:Pomona College alumni Category:Punahou School alumni Category:State political party chairs of Hawaii Category:Jews and Judaism in Hawaii fr:Brian Schatz sv:Brian Schatz